There are a wide variety of products aimed at providing a safe home environment for children by preventing the accidents and mishaps that occur all too often. Among the many dangers present in any home, the risk of injury or death caused by accidents involving electricity and electrical devices is among the most common. The most common way of protecting children against accidental contact with electrical receptacles is by the use of childproof plastic covers. However, these covers must be removed when an electrical device is plugged in. In this configuration, even the youngest child can remove the plug by simply pulling on the cord. Thus, the electrical outlet becomes exposed, or perhaps, even more dangerously, the energized plug could become exposed should the plug not become fully disengaged. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which children and infants can be protected from electrocution from electrical outlets without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the device described herein fulfills this need.
An electrical outlet plate with a hinged cover to not only cover the outlet openings, but provide a means of safely securing any plug and cord that should be connected to it is herein disclosed. The base cover plate is similar in appearance to a conventional duplex outlet cover plate used in homes, offices, and businesses. The hinged outlet cover is approximately two (2) inches deep with a lockable latch along a side surface and two (2) slots in the face for routing electrical cords, thereby captivating a plug portion inside. Thus, when secured in place, it is impossible to remove the plug and cord without first removing the cover plate. Due to the spring action of the latch, an adult can easily remove the hinging cover by pressing to release; however, it is virtually impossible for a child or toddler to do so.
There have been attempts in the past to provide safety covers for electrical outlets. U.S. Pat. No. D 556,145 issued to Williams discloses an outlet cover that opens to one (1) side. Unfortunately, this design patent does not appear to be similar in appearance to the disclosed device, nor does this patent appear to disclose an electrical outlet cover that permits electrical cords retained therein to exit the cover through the front panel.
U.S. Pat. No. D 531,961 issued to Greenfield discloses a vertically-mounted, weatherproof electrical receptacle cover assembly that appears to be a box-like structure that mounts over an electrical outlet. Unfortunately, this design patent does not appear to be similar in appearance to the disclosed device, nor does it appear to disclose an electrical cord stabilizing cover that permits electrical cords to be routed through and maintained therein said cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,677,525 issued to Walker discloses a removable cover that appears to be permanently mounted above a duplex outlet that permits the cover to be rotated downward to cover an outlet. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose an outlet cover that permits the passage of electrical cords through the cover when in place, nor does it appear to possess an aperture for the insertion of a locking mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,649,838 issued to Lopez et al. discloses an electrical outlet that appears to be a hinged cover that opens vertically and permits the insertion of electrical cords through the cover. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose an electrical cord stabilizing cover that secures electrical cords within the cover box, nor does it appear to comprise a locking aperture that permits the insertion of a locking mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,133,531 issued to Hayduke discloses a weatherproof outlet cover assembly that comprises a hinged housing that envelopes and coves an outlet. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose an outlet cover that permits the passage of electrical cords through the cover when in place, nor does it appear to possess an aperture for the insertion of a locking mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,353 issued to Webster discloses an electrical connector enclosure that appears to comprise a mounting base, plate and a housing that appears to open vertically to permit access to the outlet. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose an electrical cord stabilizing cover that opens to the side of the device, nor does it appear to disclose an outlet cover that permits the passage of electrical cords through the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,083 issued to Bordwell appears to disclose an electrical receptacle cover assembly with dual acting spring covers hingedly attached thereto. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose an outlet cover that permits the passage of electrical cords through the cover when it is not in place, nor does it appear to possess an aperture for the insertion of a locking mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,665 issued to Scamarra discloses a child-resistant electrical outlet cover that appears to comprise a cylindrical cover that mounts over the electrical cord and is twisted into a locking position thereon the outlet cover plate. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a rectangular-shaped cover that possesses slots in the cover for the passage of electrical cords therethrough the cover, nor does it appear to possess an aperture for attachment of a locking means such as a keyed or combination lock.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,924 issued to Correnti discloses a protective cover for electrical wall sockets comprising a box shaped cover that is hingedly attached to a base plate. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose an outlet cover that permits the passage of electrical cords through the cover when in place, nor does it appear to possess an aperture for the insertion of a locking mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,842 issued Mennings discloses an electrical outlet safety cover that appears to comprise a base plate with an aperture to the bottom of the apparatus. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose an electrical outlet cover that permits electrical cords retained therein to exit the cover through the front panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,638 issued to Domian discloses an enclosure for electrical outlets that appears to comprise a box-like cover that opens on a vertical plane from a base plate member. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a rectangular-shaped cover that possesses slots in the cover for the passage of electrical cords therethrough the cover, nor does it appear to possess an aperture for attachment of a locking means such as a keyed or combination lock.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,931 issued to Ruffman discloses a device for appliances with electrical AC power cords that appears to comprise an enclosure that is mounted on the front surface of an outlet that possesses lateral apertures to permit the passage of electrical cords. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose an electrical outlet cover that permits electrical cords retained therein to exit the cover through the front panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,407 issued to Barbic discloses an electrical outlet safety cover that appears to comprise an outlet cover that is screwed onto a duplex outlet and comprises an aperture located on a lateral edge to permit the passage of an electrical cord. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a cover that is hingedly mounted to a base plate and that permits the cover to be rotatably opened, nor does it appear to possess an electrical outlet cover that permits electrical cords retained therein to exit the cover through the front panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,274 issued to Casey discloses a device for retaining electrical plugs that appears to be an “H”-shaped member that is attached to an outlet cover and inhibits the ability of electrical cords to be withdrawn from the electrical outlet. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a rectangular-shaped cover that possesses slots in the cover for the passage of electrical cords therethrough the cover, nor does it appear to possess an aperture for attachment of a locking means such as a keyed or combination lock.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,083 issued to Brook discloses an electrical safety device that appears to comprise a faceplate with arcuate outlet apertures. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a cover that is hingedly mounted to a base plate and that permits the cover to be rotatably opened, nor does it appear to possess an electrical outlet cover that permits electrical cords retained therein to exit the cover through the front panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,936 issued to Arnao discloses a cover for an electrical outlet receptacle that appears to comprise a rounded fixture that is attached to an outlet faceplate to prevent the removal of electrical cords from the faceplate. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a rectangular-shaped cover that possesses slots in the cover for the passage of electrical cords therethrough the cover, nor does it appear to possess an aperture for attachment of a locking means such as a keyed or combination lock.
None of the prior art particularly describes an electrical outlet plate comprising a hinged cover and a locking latch to not only cover the outlet openings, but provide a means of safely securing any plug and cord that should be connected to it that the instant invention possesses. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which children and infants can be protected from electrocution from electrical outlets that operates without the disadvantages as described above.